Star Trek: Borg
Star Trek: Borg is an interactive video Star Trek game which places you in the role of a cadet who encounters Q, and is transported to the Battle of Wolf 359. Summary You take on the role of Cadet Qaylan Furlong whose father, Lt. Ralph Furlong, was killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. With the help of Q, you go back in time to your father's ship, the ''Excelsior''-class USS Righteous, to prevent his death and the destruction of the ship. Gameplay Gameplay is a unique combination of a Myst-style point-and-click adventure and a real-time free-flowing game; in layman's terms, you click on things to interact with them, but if you sit there and do nothing instead the game will continue as if you had clicked. Cast * John de Lancie as Q ("Quint") * Barry Lynch as Nikolai Andropov * John Cothran, Jr. as Dr. Bennington Biraka * Marnie McPhail as Anastasia Targus * Jeff Allin as Ralph Furlong * Murray Rubinstein as Dr. Thaddeus Quint * Juli Donald as Shoreham * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Tarik Ergin as Coris Sprint (uncredited) Crew * Written by: Hilary Bader and Keith Blanchard (uncredited) * Directed by: James L. Conway * Music by: Dennis McCarthy * Cinematography by: Marvin V. Rush * Music editor: Carolyn Bahr * Sound editor: Guy Tsujimoto Background Information *This game was filmed on the Star Trek sets using actual props, scenery and costumes from the big-screen versions. These facts, combined with Rick Berman as the producer of the game project, has led some fans to believe that it is canon, even though they are wearing what could be considered the wrong uniform for the time period. (See: Starfleet uniform) References USS Righteous USS Righteous, NCC-42451, Excelsior-class :Known to be the last of the Excelsior-class, launched right before the battle of Wolf 359. ;In the original timeline : The USS Righteous was among the first vessels to be destroyed at Wolf 359. The Borg cube killed the Bijani tactical officer and his replacement's ineptness caused everyone aboard to die at the hands of an unknown Borg energy weapon. ;In the current timeline : The USS Righteous survived the Battle of Wolf 359. Q's intervention allowed a Starfleet cadet to inhabit the Bijani tactical officer, and the cadet's skill allowed the Righteous to limp away from the battle zone. Q, in an effort to cause minimal damage to the timeline, threw the ship forward in time to a second Battle of Sector 001 in 2377, four years after the one seen in Star Trek: First Contact. Bijani The Bijani are a race of nomadic stellar wanderers. They look a lot like the Kobliad, with a bigger head and larger 'beak'. When in great pain, their adrenaline has an unusual effect on their neuropsychology, entering them into a "pain trance" which allows the Bijani to work in very harsh conditions and push their bodies to their physical limits. Qaylan Furlong Qaylan Furlong was a Starfleet cadet. His father, Ralph Furlong, was killed at the Battle of Wolf 359. 10 years later, with another conflict against the Borg looming, Q offered Qaylan a chance to go back in time and inhabit the body of a Bijani tactical officer and attempt to save his father. Borg